It's showtime people!
by JustArisu
Summary: The playboy way to get Doumyouji and Makino together. A one shot fiction. Please read and review! Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango. Please Read and Review! Enjoy _________________________________________________________________________  
  
Soujiro lifted his cup of wine listlessly while Akira looked at him, "Hey buddy! What's up with you?"  
  
Soujiro frowned, "Don't you find it kind of annoying that Makino and Tsukasa still refuse to kiss each other in front of other people? And they refuse to date too!"  
  
Akira pursed his lips in thought before smiling mischievously, "Should we take it into our hands?"  
  
Soujiro flashed a bright smile, "It's show time people!"  
  
For the next few days you could find the two playboys huddled together in a corner. Akira frowned, "How the hell are we going to do this??"  
  
Soujiro smiled slowly, "This is going to be fun!"  
  
He outlined the plot for Akira and leaned back with a satisfied smile, "This will work for sure! It'd better!"  
  
Akira nodded emphatically, "I think it will Soujiro. We'll see though."  
  
Soujiro smiled as he pushed the door to the dango shop open, "Hey hard working virgin!"  
  
Tsukushi treated him to a glare before saying, "What the hell are you doing here playboy?"  
  
Soujiro laughed, "Hey! Chill girl! I'm just here to see your lovely friend here!"  
  
He gave Yuki a playful wink, which caused her to blush. Tsukushi glared at him again, "Get away from my friend Nishikado!"  
  
Soujiro laughed again, "Makino. Makino. calm down! I'm not going to do anything Yuki doesn't want!"  
  
Tsukushi frowned as her eyes grew wider, "NISHIKADO! You'd better not come closer then FIVE FEET from Yuki!"  
  
A teasing smile formed on his lips as Soujiro replied, "Relax! I was just kidding. Anyways! I'm here because Rui said he needed to see you. Something about needing to catch up and stuff like that."  
  
A curious expression crossed Tsukushi's face, "Rui? He's back from his work for his dad??"  
  
Soujiro nodded, "Yeah."  
  
Tsukushi frowned thoughtfully and said, "But I can't! I have to work here!"  
  
Soujiro laughed, "Don't worry about it. I'll just buy the shop out."  
  
He carelessly handed Yuki a huge amount of money and grabbed Tsukushi's hand, "Come on! We don't want Rui to be waiting!"  
  
Tsukushi protested as Soujiro pulled her quickly out of the dango shop. After pushing her into the passenger seat Soujiro climbed into the car and began driving. Tsukushi's eyes widened and she held her stomach as the drive went on recklessly. Soujiro laughed and slowed down, "Okay, okay! I don't want to kill you."  
  
Tsukushi frowned when they stopped in front of an expensive boutique. "What are we doing here," she asked bluntly.  
  
Soujiro flashed her a charming smile, "We're going to an expensive restaurant. You'd feel out of place in those clothes."  
  
Tsukushi glared at him, "But I don't have the money!"  
  
Soujiro sighed in exasperation as he said, "Forget the money okay? I'll pay for it. It's no big deal!"  
  
Tsukushi protested furiously, "Why the hell would I let a playboy pay for my dress?"  
  
Soujiro rolled his eyes as he dragged her into the shop, totally ignoring her protests. Tsukushi sighed and gave up, "Fine. Fine! I'll try on the stupid dresses! I HATE dresses!"  
  
Soujiro laughed, "Live with it virgin girl."  
  
A few minutes after Tsukushi went in her head popped around the door. Soujiro looked up expectantly and said, "Well? Get out and let me see!"  
  
Tsukushi smiled nervously, "Uhmm. Do I have to?"  
  
Soujiro rolled his eyes and said firmly, "Yes!"  
  
Reluctantly Tsukushi slid out of the changing room and stood in front of Soujiro. Soujiro's eyes widened as he suddenly choked, "Ermm! Wow! Makino! You look good!"  
  
She had been ordered to put on a beautiful white dress by the sales girl. It was made of delicate lacy material and it swept down to her ankles, showing off her petite feet. The short sleeves showed off her milky skin while it was not too revealing. Soujiro smiled, "You look great! Now let's go get some shoes and stuff!"  
  
He carelessly handed the manager a card and then pushed Tsukushi out of the shop. And so it went on until Tsukushi had acquired dainty white slippers, a beautifully crafted silver necklace, a slim bracelet, pretty dangling earrings, and last of all a hair style. The experienced girl had quickly piled Tsukushi's long hair into an attractive bun with half of her hair hanging down her back in gentle curls.  
  
Meanwhile Akira had gone to fetch Tsukasa, "Oi! Tsukasa! We're going to have a meeting with the other two! Hurry up and dress!"  
  
Akira threw an expensive tuxedo onto Doumyouji's head and said, "HURRY!"  
  
Tsukasa grumpily put on the tuxedo while mumbling about inconsiderate friends, "Hey Akira! Why do we have to wear a tux?"  
  
Akira bit his lip and said, "Uhmm. It's an expensive restaurant. We want to keep up a good image!"  
  
Tsukasa frowned, "Okay whatever then."  
  
He turned to face Akira in a black tuxedo with a crisp white shirt underneath. Over the shirt was a jaunty blue tie with dark red patterns over it. Akira nodded, "Okay. Let's go!"  
  
He speeded over to the restaurant with a grumpy Doumyouji in the passengers seat. They walked up to the reserved floor where Doumyouji's eyes widened, "Makino???"  
  
Makino turned her head at the familiar voice, "What are YOU doing here?"  
  
Doumyouji shrugged, "Akira said F4 was meeting."  
  
Tsukushi spun and glared at Soujiro, "And Soujiro said that Rui wanted to meet me."  
  
Soujiro laughed nervously. "Umm. He. he. he. Well! I got to go! Bye!"  
  
He smiled quickly and pulled Akira with him as he ran out of the room at high speed. He slammed the door behind him loudly and locked the door. "Hey, we should get some food in there before they can start arguing!"  
  
Akira nodded as they grabbed a waiter and gave him some orders. The two playboys gave each other a high five as they smiled victoriously. This had better work!  
  
Tsukushi sat down again, a little bit nervous because Doumyouji was staring at her, "Uhmmm. What's wrong?"  
  
Doumyouji shook his head, "Nothing. You. You look really nice today."  
  
Tsukushi blushed slightly and shyly replied, "Thanks. You do too."  
  
Doumyouji sat down and together they surveyed the room. The playboys had spent many hours planning out exactly how to make it the most romantic. There were dimly lit lights and small candles all around the room while red rose petals were strewn on the ground. They were sitting at a small table obviously made for two people. There was a pretty chandelier hanging above the table, providing a little more light.  
  
Tsukushi laughed softly, "So what do you want to eat?"  
  
Doumyouji shrugged, "I guess I should order since I don't want to eat any poor people food!"  
  
Tsukushi stood up, her eyes flashing fire, "Who do you think you are! To insult me! Pig head!"  
  
Doumyouji's eyes narrowed, "Baka!"  
  
"I won't let a baka call me baka!"  
  
The entrance of a waiter cut off Doumyouji's reply. The waiter smiled nervously and set down the plates before summoning a violinist in. As the soft music drifted through the room the couple began eating and forgot about their little fight.  
  
When they were done eating the violinist smiled and said, "Would you like to dance?"  
  
Doumyouji shrugged nonchalantly and stood up, taking Tsukushi's hand. The quiet couple spun around on the floor until the song ended. Tsukasa coughed slightly and said softly, "Makino?"  
  
Tsukushi smiled, "Yeah?"  
  
Doumyouji bent down and kissed Tsukushi on the lips. From the corner the two boys smiled, "Oh yeah! We did it!"  
  
A frightened look crossed their faces quickly as the couple spun, "What was that?!?"  
  
The two boys ran out of the room with Doumyouji and Makino running after them despite their formal dress. A squeal came from Akira as Makino grabbed his shirt. "Playboy, you aren't gonna be so pretty when I'm done with you!" 


End file.
